


I Sure Could Use Some Sweet Company

by Faerie_Fable



Series: I Was Made For Loving You! [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smooching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Riff is exhausted, dead on his feet and barely hanging on.Cuddles with Sid Fret fix everything though
Relationships: Sid Fret/Riff
Series: I Was Made For Loving You! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746193
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	I Sure Could Use Some Sweet Company

**Author's Note:**

> This fluff piece is dedicated to my friend KO on discord who did some amazing art of my new favourite couple! 
> 
> You can find them on twitter under the name @WWOTART, they are amazeballs and if you love trolls you should follow them!
> 
> (I will add a link to the SidFret/Riff pic once it's been uploaded publicly)

Due to a change in shifts that was due to a change in concert schedule, Sid and Riff had not been able to spend time together, not properly. Two weeks of no hugs had taken its toll on the drummer, that and two weeks of non stop rehearsals, his lanky arms ached so much he couldn't move them anymore, hanging limply at his side while he trudged back stage, Barb and the other band members in almost the same state as him.

"Two days off before the concert" the Queen promised, her voice hoarse and croaky while she reached for a bottle of water the stage hands were handing out. She and many of the band members ended up pouring half their bottles on themselves, sighing in bliss as aching, over heated flesh was cooled before guzzling what was left.

Riff in the other hand couldn't even grasp his bottle, hands shaking from exhaustion, blisters on his fingers from the drumsticks and just hurting so much, he dropped the bottle, groaning while he watched it roll away despondently.

He flopped to sit on a broken amp, a few of them laying around backstage to be used as furniture while Barb and the others turned to stare, watching him slump as whatever energy he had dissipated. "I'll pick it up later or something" he mumbled, almost shrugging but his shoulders wouldn't move. "After this is over we may have to cut my arms off" he joked, trying to smile but yawning instead.

"But you wouldn't be able to hug me anymore" a voice drawled, another troll with a familiar mane of black hair that pointed in every direction stepping into the exhausted drummers line of sight, stopping to pick up the water bottle and setting it aside.

He doesn't have a chance to reply before he's lifted up into strong arms, wrapping tight and secure, comfortingly around his waist, big hands holding him in that way that only Sid Fret could. "I love you man" was whispered warmly in his ear before soft lips connected with his cheek.

The Sacred Beanie fell to the floor.

"That's so puke" Barb gushed quietly, already shoving the other band members away so that the cuddling couple could have some privacy just as Riff felt himself laugh happily, finding just enough strength to hug his boyfriend back.


End file.
